Young Justice: Rise of Red Hood
by Wolfman96
Summary: He had been forgotten. By his father. By his brother. And by his team. He could live with that. Then they let that monster live. He could not forgive that. So now he's returned. " Watch out because the Red Hood is in town!".


Hey its Wolfman with a new story. This time about the awesome badass anti-hero Red Hood aka Jason Todd aka The 2nd Robin. Now Jason Todd is a picking subjecy with everyone. Back when he died people all voted that he should die, which is pretty messed up now that you think about it, but he came back from the dead. Since then he's been hero, anti-hero, psychopath, to anti-hero again. It's really stupid of the writers. So this Red Hood will be based most off the from Batman Under the Red Hood and Red Hood and the Outlaws. So lets get this fic goin and lets finish with a disclaimer. I don't own Red Hood, Batman, or Young Justice...Damn it!

* * *

Pain...Thats all he felt. Mind numbing pain. Pain so bad that even the smallest breath brought great pain into him.

"Hmm, this looks like it really hurts...For you that is." A cold voice said to him. It was a male voice. It was a voice that had killed so many people. It was a voice that killed for the joy of it. It was that he knew all to well...

"So what hurts more Strike A," he said,"or Strike B?" Something was hitting him. What was it? A stick? A cane? No it was somethin metal. Something like a crowbar. He looked up for a brief second to get a look at the mad man doing this to him only for the crowbar to come swinging back into his ribs and sending searing pain into him. He gasped in pain.

" Eww it looks like a pierced a lung on that one!" the voice said manically. He mumbled something for the voice to hear. "Whats that? I can't hear you over the beating I'm giving you!" the voice said and got closer to him to hear what he said only to get blood spat in his face.

" Now thats just rude. The first boy blunder had manners. I guess I'll just have to teach you some...Naa I'm just gonna keep beating you!" the voice said and continued his merciless beating on him

_'Bruce. Dick. Anyone! Save me...'_ he thought desperately hoping someone would come and help.

But they never came...

* * *

Jason Todd woke up with a start. He had dreamt of the night when the Joker had killed him. It was a dream that always haunted him. That never gave him rest. He stood up from his bed in his ramshackled apartment. He had been living like this for months. Getting intel on everything Batman and his team of sidekicks. The family that got him killed.

_'I can't think of it right now. There are more important things to worry about.'_ He thought to himself to calm him. He would get his vengence on the Joker. And on his father, the Batman.

_'Now lets see what the kiddies are up to.'_ He thought. For months he had been watching Young Justice through Robin and Nightwing's batcoms and the Young Justice's computers. It was easy for him to do. After all he had been a Robin once and a memeber of Young Justice. Now though he didn't know who he was anymore.

* * *

Things were looking up Tim Drake aka Robin the Boy Wonder. The Reach had been defeated, he was dating Cassie Sandmark aka Wonder Girl II, the team was now located on the Watchtower, and the Light had been destroyed from within with help from the undercover Aqualad and Artemis. Things were lookin up for the teen hero. But unfornatley for him he was part of the Batclan. And the Batclan's past has away of catching up to you, even if you weren't actually part of the clan then.

* * *

_'He's relaxed, off guard, and unsespecting of an attack. This would be the perfect time to test the new team of sidekicks.'_ Jason thought darkly. All he needed to do was send in a false distress signal and they would come like cattle waiting to be slaughtered, and he was the butcherer.

"And let it begin." Jason said to himself as a new wave of terror began for Young Justice and the Batclan.

...In the form of a Red Hood.

* * *

"What the? Tim Drake exclaimed surprised. A distress signal just went off in Gotham. There were no Young Justice memebers in Gotham, except him, Batgirl and Nightwing. Batgirl was here and Nighwing was off on a mssion with the first Young Justice Team.

"I need all Young Justice members hearing this to come to the mission center immediately." Robin ordered over the com.

In moments standing there was Beast Boy, Blue Beatle, Kid Flash II, Wonder Girl,Batgirl and new member Static.

"Alright guys a distress call just went off in Gotham so suit up for stealth combat. If were in my city, then were gonna do this as quit as possible." Robin ordered to his assembled team. Truthfully Tim Drake wasn't comfortable with taking his team into Gotham, least of all his girlfriend, but they knew what they were getting into and one of there own was in trouble.

"Do you have any idea of who is in trouble?" Batgirl asked. If Batman knew they were bringing the team into Gotham without his permission he would be furious. But he was on a off world mission, so what he didn't know wouldn't hurt him.

"No, but it was sent directly here so it had to be one of us." Robin answered. Only official team members had direct accsess to the distress. The only way to get a ditress call sent was by entering a password would send any message to the bases computer or to a field leader.

" Alright I'll target the teleporter for a couple blocks away from the signal." Wonder Girl said. " That away we can get a recon going on the target.

" Guys can we hurry this up, I got to meet up with Megan later." Beast Boy said impatently. Beast Boy enjoyed any time he got with big sister and treasured due to the fact that they were heroes and any day could be there last.

"Don't worry BB, we'll be back in time." Kid Flash said to the changling." I'll just zoom in, grab the target and be out before you can say Martian."

" Don't be cocky KF, we never no what trouble the target maybe in." Robin told the speedster as he turned on the teleporter.

" Come on what could go wrong?"

* * *

Jason Todd felt more alive then he had in months. He was back in his city. His hometown. Best part was he wasn't here as Robin.

No he was here as Red Hood. Red Hood was decked out in strange mix between biker clothes and a superhero costume. He was wearing a tough suit the was similiar to Batman's or Nightwing's and was made of kevlar. He had black combat boots on and a deep brown leather jacket on. His most striking feature he had was his solid red helment that covered is entire head and his protected his identity. His new identity as the Red Hoodwould begin with a bang.

Jason had first heared of the Red Hood when he started to look into the Joker's past after his death and return. It was his way of haunting the Joker and the Batman. Using Batman's greatest failures. His death and the Joker's birth. The perfect mind game.

_' Let the games begin.'_ Red Hood thought to himself as Young Justice appeared.

* * *

_Gotham Slums 11:28_

"Apparently the signal leads here." Robin told the team. It was chemical plant. Unknown to the team it was the place where a monster was born." Alright everyone spread out. Batgirl your with BB and KF. Blue your with me, Static and Wonder Girl."

"Right." they all said at once and went with groups. Unknown to them they were being watched.

* * *

Group 1 (BB, KF and Batgirl.)

"The signal growing stronger this way." Batgirl said to her teamates as they walked on the roof of the chemical plant. "Spread out, see if you can find anyone." With that KF ran off and BB turned into a dog to track a scent.

"This was easier than I thoght it would be." a male voice said from behind them. "I was hoping to fight you all at once, but I can work with this."

Batgirl turned around to see a figure at least a foot taller than her, putting the figure at Batman's height, wearing a biker/superhero costume with a red helment on." Who...Who are you?" Batgirl asked surprised that this man had snuck up on her. She had been trained by Batman sense sneak attacks. But why had this man givin up the element of surprise?

" I'm shocked Batgirl that you don't remeber me." the figure said to her."But if you have to call me anything, call me the Red Hood!" the figure then struke Batgirl in the stomach knocking that wind out of her.

"Omph!" Batgirl exclaimed as she landed in a heap, struggling to get up from the hard strike to her gut.

" Come on batgirl I was hoping for a challeng-ah! Damn it!" Red Hood screamed in pain as Beast Boy clamed on to his arm, still in his dog form. Red Hood in return punched the changeling right between the eyes, knocking the meta-human back a coule of feet. Beast Boy got back up and turned into a elephant to crush the attacker. Unfortunately for him, the roof gave in taking him and Red Hood onto the floor. Beast Boy retured to his human form,unconscious.

"Beast Boy!" Batgirl screamed in teror for her teamate. KF finally hearing the brawl from the place he had left his teamates so the damage on the roof." Oh no!" he whispered in shock about his teamate.

" Well that was fun." Red hood said to himself sacastically. Note to self don't piss of changelings.

"Beast Boy!" a femine voice screamed from behind him. Standing there was Wonder Girl. "What did you do to him!"

" Nothing compared to what I'm going to do to the rest of you." Red Hood said darkly as he pulled out two handguns from inside his jacket and started to fire at Wonder Girl who barely brought up her bracelets to block the bullets. But this was a distraction for Red Hood to geet in close and deal close-combat damage. He dealt punches to her chest and head knocking her unconcouse before she could ever put up a defense from his brutal attack." Huh I thought you punks woud put up more of a fight, but that's two down already and I'm not even breaking a sweat!" Red Hood would have gloated some more only he had to dodge as Blue Beatle tried to rush him with his Mallet Fist and Robin tried to throw his batarangs. As they were doing this Static was floating above him trying to shock Red Hood. He had no such luck though.

"Hold still damm it!" Static exclaimed angirly. This guy moved quick. As hard as he tried he couldn't shoot this guy, not without hitting one of his teamates and he definately wasn't going to try to fight him in close combat. Not after what he did to Wonder Girl.

'This is fun kiddies we should do this more often." Red Hood said happily as he jumped and kicked Blue Beatle in the face. Red Hood then threw a grenade up to Static. Unfornately for Static it just happened to be a flash grenade. "I can't see!" he screamed in pain and shock.' Thats the point dumbass!" Red Hood said mockingly as he tackled static and started to brutally punch the teen in the face. He would have continued if hadn't been tackled by a bird themed hero.

" Who are you?! How do you know so much about us?!" Robin asked/exclaimed angirly. This guy had deafeated his entire team easily. To easily. He had to of already known all there weakness before the battle started. But that was impossible right?

"Your the detective, you figure it out." Red Hood said simply. He then stated to throw quick punches at the boy wonder. So fast that he barely had time to dodge. One punch landed and nailed him in the ribs and knocked the wind out of him. Red Hood followed up with a uppercut that sent the teen flying into the air. Hood then pulled out his two guns and started to fire them at the boy wonder." Hold still so I can shoot you already!" Robin instead pulled out three batarangs and threw them at the gun-totting nutjob. The batarangs hit there marks. Two knocking Hood's guns away, one hitting him in the helmet which disoriented him enough for Robin to take the chance to jump out and kick the villain in the stomach then jumped up to knee Hood in his masked faced" Huh, Bats trained you well," Hood said as he got back up," that still won't save you fom this."

"Save me from wh-ahh!" Robin screamed in pain as he was electrocuted. What was doing this?Robi nlooked over his body to take notiice of the metal pad on him that was currently shocking him into unconsciousness. Hood must have put this on him when he put up the counter attack on him.

"Hehe well that was fun but I'll have to go now bird boy say high to Bats for me." Red Hood exclaimed tiredly

" Oh please don't leave yet. " a voice said from above the Red Hood, " the party just got started."

_' Shit, just my luck that Dick would show up.'_ Jason thought as Nightwing led the oringinal Young Justice memebers into the chemical plant with Batgirl and KF with them._'This just got a hellova lot more complicated.'_

* * *

Well there you have it. My first chapter of my new story. As you can seethis is told from both Hood's pont of view and the teams. Next chapter will explore some of the things been up to before he bcame the Red Hood. I just got to say I hope I get some reviews for this. Later guys. Wolfman out.


End file.
